villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Operatives
The Black Operatives are supporting antagonists in the first-person shooter video game Half-Life, and later the secondary antagonists of its expansion pack Half-Life: Opposing Force. They are divided into two groups: Female Operatives and Male Operatives. Appearance Every Black Operative is covered in a black suit from head to toe. Each gender can be distinguished by the types of clothes that they wear. Female Operatives wear black spandex jumpsuits and carry microphones as headsets. All of them wear night vision goggles. Male Operatives wear black combat gear and balaclavas. Some of them wear night vision goggles whereas the rest have exposed eyes. Unlike the female counterpart, Male Operatives wear earpieces inside their masks. Mission They are sent by the US Government to place a thermonuclear bomb inside the parking garage of the Black Mesa Compound. The bomb's detonation is activated during the final cut scene in Half Life: Opposing Force. Tactics Black Operatives rely on stealth instead of brute force. They are almost completely silent during combat, refusing to yell whenever injured. They are also quick and able to jump very high. Most of them are equipped with SMG's with grenade attachments. Some Male Operatives use sniper rifles as an alternative. Female Operatives have cloaking devices that can enable them to become partially invisible. Up close, Black Operatives use punches and martial arts kicks as melee attacks. Relationships HECU The Black Operatives have an unstable relationship with the HECU. Both sides seem to be allied in the first Half Life game. The Black Operatives' existence and role are expanded in Half Life: Opposing Force. They are sent to destroy the Black Mesa compound after the HECU failed to contain the Resonance Cascade incident. Upon arrival, every Black Operative either kills or interrogates a HECU soldier. They consider the HECU to be incompetent and inept. A Male Operative even states resentment for taking care of the HECU's responsibility. Gordon Freeman Although Gordon Freeman has relatively few encounters with them, Female Operatives respond with hostility towards Gordan Freeman. This is due to the females' protocol, prompting Gordon to fight back and kill several of them. Gallery Black Ops male1.png|Black Ops Male 1 Black Ops male2.png|Black Ops Male 2 Black Ops male3.png|Black Ops Male 3 Black Ops fem.png|Black Ops Female Apache Black Ops (2).png|Black Ops Apache Osprey Black Ops.png|Black Ops Osprey (Cut) Black ops apache fly.png|Black Ops Apache Attacking Black ops mortar.png|Black Ops Manning a Mortar Launcher Black Ops truck.png|Black Ops Truck With the warhead On Board. Bomb far.png|Two Black Ops Males Activating the warhead Cia brainboy.png|Concept art for the CIA Brainboy. Cia butcher.png|Concept art for the CIA Soldier. Cia assassin.png|Concept art for the CIA Assassin. Trivia *Although no official expansion pack was released to give the player the ability to play a Black Operative, a Half-Life mod was made to allow players to do just that. The mod deals with a Black Operative being sent to a city that has been overrun with aliens during the Black Mesa Incident, and to help cover up the events whilst facing HECU marines. The game's ending ties with Half-Life: Opposing Force, in which the player arms the nuclear warhead that is responsible for destroying Black Mesa. Navigation Category:Assassins Category:Teams Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Ninjas Category:Lawful Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Military Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Genocidal Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters